


A Night with the Lalonde Sisters

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade attends a very eventful sleepover at the Lalonde family residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy

Jade quietly slipped the covers off and got out of bed, moving carefully to avoid disturbing her sleeping friend. She’d flown out to the Lalonde residence for her usual week-long sleepover with Rose, and while she had no problem getting to sleep, Jade usually had some trouble adjusting to the time change. She’d get tired eventually, of course. But in the meantime, she could sneak into the kitchen and have a snack or something.

She opened the door and stepped into the hallway, gently closing it behind her. The lights were on, dim enough that they didn’t hurt her eyes. It seemed a little odd that the hallway would be lit this late at night, but Jade payed it no mind. She headed down the hall towards the kitchen, and as she turned the corner, she yelped as she saw someone coming up the stairs.

Thankfully, it was just Rose’s sister Roxy, but she was still a little embarrassed to run into her. Jade didn’t have any pajamas, so she was just wearing her usual sleepwear, a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of green paw-print panties (her favorite). Roxy, on the other hand, was wearing a form-fitting white camisole and a thin-looking pair of pajama pants that flared out over her hips, and she looked _fantastic_. Stupid sexy Lalondes. She pulled the hem of her shirt down to cover herself.

“Oh, hey Jade,” she said, giving her a quick look over with those warm pink eyes. “Couldn’t sleep?” She glanced away, looking just a bit nervous about something.

Jade shrugged. “Hi Roxy. Yeah, just a time zone thing. I thought a midnight snack might…” As she looked at Roxy a bit closer, she trailed off, noticing something unusual about her. Anxiously, she pointed toward her pajama pants. “Hey, um… You okay there?”

The unusual thing in question was _something_  sticking out between Roxy’s legs, creating a noticeable protrusion in her pajamas. “Aw crap,” she said, moving her right arm to push it down. “Sorry, it’s just… I should go.”

She began to turn away, but Jade spoke again before she could make her exit. “Hey, wait!” she said, eagerly advancing on the bashful blonde. “You, uh… need any help with that?”

Roxy stared at her disbelievingly, a pretty pink blush on her face. “I don’t _need_  any help, but… do you really want to?”

“Sure!” Jade answered earnestly, dropping to her knees. “It’d be perfect for a midnight snack.” Roxy chuckled, which Jade assumed meant she was accepting her help, so she slipped her fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants and quickly yanked them down, leaving her protrusion bobbing up and down in front of Jade’s face. Roxy’s cock looked delicious, and Jade only took a moment to lick her lips before she wrapped her lips around the tip and thrust her head onto it.

Roxy moaned as Jade went down on her dick, wringing her hands in the girl’s thick black hair. “Fuck, Jade, you feel so good,” she said, bucking into her mouth a little. In truth, Roxy was having trouble sleeping with such an attractive guest in the house, and she couldn’t work up the nerve to masturbate with her only a room away. She never could’ve imagined that Rose’s cute little islander friend would be sucking her cock in the hallway, but here she was, and Roxy couldn’t be happier.

Jade wasn’t the most skilled at giving head, but she made up for it with enthusiasm, rapidly bobbing her head up and down as she slobbered all over Roxy’s shaft. This is why she was having trouble sleeping, she realized. She was a rutting dog in a house full of beautiful bitches, and she couldn’t rest until _somebody_  had gotten off. She looked up at Roxy as she deepthroated her dick, knowing from her erratic movements that she had to be close. With a final loud moan, Roxy hit her climax, releasing a few thick loads of semen into Jade’s eager mouth.

After taking a moment for both of them to come down, Jade removed herself from Roxy’s cock, loudly swallowing her cum and licking her lips. Roxy looked down at her, breathing heavily. “Wow, that was… awesome.”

“Yeah,” Jade agreed, rising to her feet.

“So, uh…” Roxy rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. “You still need a midnight snack?”

Jade laughed. “No, I think I’m full. But, um…” Jade looked away as she lifted up her shirt, revealing that her own cock had come spilling out of the top of her panties. “Maybe you could use one?”

Roxy licked her lips hungrily. “Don’t mind if I do.”


	2. Rose

Rose slowly opened her eyes, stirred from her sleep by a faint but unfamiliar noise. She thought it might just be her friend murmuring in her sleep, but when she turned to look, Jade wasn’t in the room at all. Strange. And a bit disappointing, Rose thought. Usually, by this point in the night, Jade would have unconsciously draped an arm and a leg over Rose, and she’d get some time to savor the feeling of the comely island girl’s body pressed against hers before they both shrugged it off in the morning. As it was, though, she was nowhere to be found, and that unfamiliar sound still persisted, sounding like it was coming from outside the room.

Well, nothing left for it but to investigate. Rose shimmied out of bed, bare feet landing silently on the carpet, and headed toward the door. As she slowly opened it, she noted that the hallway light was on, blinking once or twice reflexively, but not needing any time to adjust. She stepped into the hallway, pulling the skirt of her lavender nightgown down toward her knees. It seemed the noises were coming from the left, down the hall towards the kitchen. In fact, it sounded an awful lot like Jade, grunting quietly in sync with a repetitive wet noise. Rose felt herself blushing, and as she inched closer to the corner turn of the hallway, Jade’s grunts became less and less stifled, until she finally let out a loud moan, the wet noises slowing to a halt.

She froze in her tracks. There was a wet popping noise, and the sound of someone gulping. “Fuck _me_ , that was good.” _Roxy_?!

“Yeah,” Jade replied breathlessly. “It really was.”

Rose couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She angrily rounded the corner, not even letting her sister finish whatever she was saying. “Oh man, I can’t believe you’re still–”

“Roxy! I can’t believe you’re…” Rose stopped as she saw what the two of them were doing. She’d expected to see Jade bent over against the wall, or on her knees in front of Roxy, being forced to do unspeakable things to her sister. But instead, Roxy was the one on her knees, the band of her pajama pants pulled down to expose her erect cock. More surprisingly, she had gripped in her hand naught else but Jade’s own cock, fully erect and slick with saliva and connected to Roxy’s lips with a single hanging string of cum. “Taking advantage of our… um… guest.”

Roxy looked up at her sister, a guilty look on her face. “Oh, Rosey… I, um…”

“You actually just missed that!” Jade cut her off, blushing but otherwise looking unperturbed. “Roxy was pitching a tent in her pants, so I decided to help her out. And now she was just returning the favor!”

Rose just stared wordlessly for a minute, eyes darting between Jade’s face, Roxy’s dick, and Jade’s dick. “So you weren’t… forced or anything?”

“Nope!”

Roxy just shrugged at her.

Her gaze unfocused, shoulders slumping, unable to speak. “Um, Rose? Are you mad?” Jade eventually asked. “You look upset.”

“No, I’m not mad, I just…” Rose buried her face in her palms. “I can’t believe my sister had sex with you before I could.”

Roxy looked away, wiping her mouth off, but Jade just laughed. “Rose, please! A blowjob doesn’t count as sex.” She sauntered up to her blonde friend and gently grabbed her shoulders, rubbing her cock up against the silken crevice of her nightgown. “So I can still give you my first time. It’s the least I could do for my best friend.”

Rose shuddered as Jade’s shaft slid against her. “Yes, _god_  I want that… but…” She shook her head suddenly. “Wait, can you get me pregnant? Do you have a condom?”

Jade made a noise of discomfort. “Um, I can, and I don’t.” She glanced away. “So, uh, unless you want to do anal…”

Her quesiton was answered by Rose turning around and pulling her purple panties down to her knees, flipping her nightgown up to reveal her shapely white ass. “Do it.”

“Are you sure?” Jade asked, stroking her still-throbbing shaft. “We don’t really have any lube…”

“I’ll be fine.”

Jade shrugged. She spit into her hand and slathered it over her foot-long cock, hoping it would be sufficient. In truth, Rose loved playing with her own asshole, and she’d long since gotten used to sticking toys in herself with minimal lubrication. She’d often dreamed of her sister bending her over and reaming her ass completely dry, and she’d wished Jade wasn’t too nice to do the same.

Speaking of Rose’s sister, Roxy remained on her knees, rooted in place as she watched the two girls get ready to fuck. She wished she could stay and watch, but she knew she would just make things awkward. “Um, I should go,” she said, rising to her feet and beginning to pull her pajama pants back up.

“Roxy, wait,” Rose interrupted her. “And leave your dick out.” She turned toward Roxy and stood with her legs spread out, extending her arms behind her as she bent forward, her chest perpendicular to the floor. Roxy wondered what she was doing, but Jade recognized it immediately, She smirked as she sidled up behind Rose, grabbing her by the arms and sticking her slick shaft up against her ass.

“Wow, Rose,” Jade said, rutting against the girl’s behind, “I can’t believe you want me to spitroast you with your own sister!”

Rose let out a breathy laugh. “Well, what can I say? One dick just isn’t enough.”

Roxy stared at her sister nervously, feeling her eyes gazing hungrily at her swollen length. “Rosey, are you sure? I mean… we’re sisters.”

“Yeah, we are. And I’ve wanted your cock ever since the first time I saw it get hard.” Wow, the filters _really_  come off when you’re about to get fucked in the ass. “Or do you not feel the same way?”

“Well… if we’re both being honest…” Roxy slowly walked up to her sister, swaying her hips with each step, and stopping with her cock just inches from Rose’s mouth. “Ever since I first got hard, I’ve wanted to stick it in you, too.”

Rose looked up at her and smiled. “Then we both get what we want.”

Roxy smiled back, nestling her hands in Rose’s hair. “Yeah.” She gently pushed her hips forward, the tip of her cock just brushing against Rose’s lips, before Jade interrupted them.

“Wait! Before you do that, we should probably do _this_  first.” The raven-haired girl took the tip of her own cock, slick with saliva and precum and little else, and pressed it against Rose’s anus. She gently rocked her hips back and forth, and Rose pushed back needily against her. The force of her movements slowly grew stronger, until finally, her shaft had finally forced its way through her pucker. Rose groaned loudly through harshly gritted teeth as she was penetrated, and Jade found her cock meeting surprisingly less resistance than she’d expected. She drove into Rose harder and harder, drawing moans of painful pleasure from the blonde, until she finally found herself all the way in, testicles slapping against Rose’s thick cheeks. “Okay, _now_  you can take her mouth.”

“Okay, good,” Roxy said, looking down at her sister and feeling her cheek slap against the tip of her dick as Jade rocked her body from behind. She moved her cock toward Rose’s mouth, waiting for her to wrap her lips around it, then gently moved her hips forward, shallowly thrusting her first few inches into her mouth. “Do you want it deeper?” Roxy asked, and Rose quickly responded with a muffled “mmm-hmmm” around her shaft. “So eager! Well, then, let’s just go all in!” She wrapped her fingers in Rose’s hair, then _slammed_  her hips forward, causing Rose to gag violently as the full length of her sister’s cock was forced down her throat. She followed it up with a loud, satisified moan, and Roxy wasted no time, moving back and forth to fuck her throat in earnest.

Jade caressed Rose’s reddening cheeks as she continued pounding her asshole. “Wow, Rose, you’re taking it like a champ in the ass _and_  the mouth! There’s no way you’ve never done this before. You must have practiced a lot, right?”

Rose let out another “mmm-hmmm” around Roxy’s shaft, and her sister looked down at her in shock. “You _have_? I had no idea my sister was such a pervert,” she said, not feeling at all hypocritical as she slammed her length down her sister’s throat. “I think maybe _I’ll_  have to satisfy your anal needs from now on.”

Rose moaned loudly at the thought, and as she was stuffed from both sides, she felt her stimulation reaching its peak. Her moans became louder and louder as the two girls’ throbbing cocks impaled her in unison, until finally, she came, juices squirting from her dripping pussy despite it never being touched. She screamed around Roxy’s shaft as her orgasm hit, and she and Jade both reached their limit soon after, Roxy firing a stream of her sticky semen down Rose’s stretched out throat, and Jade filling her colon with an equal amount of hot white spunk.

Roxy quickly pulled out of Rose’s throat, and her sister gasped for air as she did. Jade extracted herself soon after, and feeling Rose wobbling on her legs, she pulled her up by her arms and held her upright, quickly hooking her arms under her armpits.

Seeing her sister limp and ragged in Jade’s grasp, a wave of guilt washed over Roxy. “Oh god, Rose, are you okay? Did we hurt you?” she asked, quickly stepping forward to inspect her more closely. “We went too far, didn’t we?”

“ _Fuck_  no,” Rose cut her off, still breathing heavily. “This is exactly what i wanted.”

Roxy gave her an uncomfortable smile. “Well… still, we should at least get you cleaned up.”

Rose sighed, though it was hard to tell if it wasn’t just another heavy breath. “How about we just… lie down.”

Lade cut in with a loud yawn. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’m pretty pooped after all that.”

“Not as pooped as I am,” Rose retorted, and neither of them could argue with that. She looked back to Jade. “Set me down, would you?”

“Hm? Okay…” She hesistantly complied, setting Rose down. She quickly wrapped her right arm around Jade’s shoulder to hold herself up, then turned to Roxy, extending her left. “Roxy, would you… care to join us?”

Roxy hesitated for a moment. “Well… okay, sure,” she relented, stepping toward Rose and letting her hoist her arm over her own shoulder. “But you know, Rose, it’s a little strange for a grown woman to be _sleeping_ with her own sister.” Rose responded with only dry, painful laughter, and the three of them headed back toward her room.

**Author's Note:**

> For two prompt fills on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
